Over the Edge
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: a dream come true becomes a nightmare for a wwe fan. EdgeOC. i such a summerys please reada and review.


This was it .It was my night. My dreams seemed to be coming true; here I was in the front row. I glanced around, trying to soak up every second of this. Remember this moment forever. The sweet smell of popcorn the venders were already selling, mixed with the scent of draft beer being passed around. I could stay trapped in this moment forever, for once I was exactly where I wanted to be.

You probly think I'm crazy huh? Getting all moist over the smell of popcorn and beer? Maybe I am crazy but it's the good kind of crazy ya know? The kind where its fun, because your whole life as just been building up to this one moment. You have to crazy to be a wrestling fan really. I mean to believe all the stuff they're selling, the unbelievable storylines, over the top characters, everything about wrestling screams nut job. But hey its what I love.

I turned to face forward; the blue ring ropes almost seemed to sparkle in the lighting of the arena. The pyro went off and away we go. The first few matches weren't much; to be honest I was falling asleep. But my ears perked right up when I heard alter bridge blare through the arena.

I held my sign high that proudly displayed Edgehead in big bold letters, I don't know what it was about Edge but he drove me crazy. I've always had this addiction to bad boys maybe that's the problem, or maybe it was the long hair and tattoos, I'm not sure, but whatever it is about him I simply can't get enough.

He climbed the turnbuckle and signalled the rock on. Our eyes met as I watched him cockily crack his gum.

My god he was sexy.

The bell sounded and the match begun. I was so lost in the moment I hadn't even notice Batista had come out yet.

I watched them roll around mat, silently praying to god that he would magically switch Batista and I. What I wouldn't give to be the one under Edge right now.

He got up and pushed the hair back out of his face, begging for Batista to get up with a simple flick of his hand. When he finally did that was it, spear and it was over. He yanked the title from the ref and ascended to the top turnbuckle yet again.

I watched a bead of sweat form on his left shoulder as I studied every inch of him, trying to memorize every line every curve every ink mark. He eyeballed me again and slithered out of the ring, inching closer to me.

My heart was in my throat; the man I had just spent the past 20 minutes ogling was standing right in front of me.

"Nice sign." He said.

"You like it? You—you can have it if you want." I said offering it up onto him like the sacrifice of a lamb to a god.

"No no that's quite alright." He said laughing pushing it back towards me.

Great I had just blown it. You only get one first impression and had thrown mine out the window asking him if he wanted my sign. What a fucked up thing to say.

"So…" He said leaning an arm on the barricade. "Do you rally want to give Edge head?"

I was shocked to say the least. I don't know if I was more disgusted by what he had just said to me or turned on. Weird I know, but he was so blunt with me and I liked it.

Unsure of how to answer that particular question without sounding like a whore or even worse stupid I simply winked. I guess he got the idea because suddenly security is helping me up over the wall.

The next thing I know I'm at him hotel and clothes are flying. Pants, shirts, socks, shoes, they're all in one massive pile in the middle of the floor. I'm trying as hard as I can to get as close to him as possible.

"I want you so bad." I said shoving my tongue in his mouth.

"How bad." He says into my mouth.

"Real bad. I want you to give it to me rated r right now."

"What if I don't?" He said smirking.

"I'll die."

He laughed this sexy short laugh. Then started to place butterfly kisses down my shoulders moving the bra straps out of the way as he went.

"Enough to do something crazy?" He asked trailing the kisses back up my neck.

I rolled my head back in sheer pleasure. "Anything." I moaned. "What do you want me to do?"

"Relax. I'm just testing you." He said removing his lips from my body and shoving my body onto the spring mattress.

"And?" I asked sitting there in my bra and panties.

"You passed." He said locking his lips with my again.

I pushed him back off me. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you." He said in a husky voice.

That was it, I was so turned on I couldn't control myself any longer.

He dove his head between my chest and nipped at the sensitive flesh. All I could do was moan as he pulled back my bra and started to lightly suck on one of my nipples.

I roamed my hair through his long locks. "Edge." I whimpered.

"Call me Adam." He said.

"Adam." I repeated.

He slipped the lacy confinement down around my body until it was rolled off me and onto the floor.

"Much better."

I curled my hands around his stomach, momentarily playing with the waistband of his boxers before I pulled the down over him to join my bra on the floor.

My hand slid up and down his shaft, I needed to feel it remember what it felt like, tuck it away with the rest of my memories from tonight.

"Well are you just going to play with it all night?" He asked.

I wriggled myself out of panties and raced myself. He entered me in one hard push. I screamed out in an odd mix of both pleasure and pain. It's a hard sensation to describe really.

"Adam." I moaned writhing around beneath him

"You feel so good." He mumbled licking his lips and fiddling with his hands. I took his hands in mine and guided them down onto my breasts. As if on instinct he began to massage them, thumbing over the nipple in a deep circular motion.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." I cried as he moved deeper inside me.

Our bodies moved as one guiding us both on our journey to bliss.

"Fuck." He grunted filling me.

"Jesus Adaaaaammm." I hissed in long dragged out syllables. That was the most incredible experience to date.

I panted next to him desperately trying to sooth my breathing.

He stuck out his hand.

"Adam Copeland. And you are?"

I matched his hand with mine.

"Corvette Brooks."

"Corvette? Like the car?" He asked.

Like I didn't get that a lot.

"Ya dad wanted a car mom wanted a baby." I told him laughing. True story by the way. "My friends call me Corey."

"That's good Corey." He said looking over at me. "Because I like my women like I like my cars... Fast."

Cheesy bastard.

2 months later.

It was pink. Holy shit it was pink. This couldn't be happening. This was all some dream I was just going to wake up from any minute now. I stomped around the bathroom hitting whatever was in my path before returning to the counter to look down at my tiny cup of pee.

The stick was still pink. Motherfucker was still pink.

"Blue, Blue, Blue." I begged laying my hand over it as if it would magically change some how. I squeezed one eye shut as I moved my hand back to reveal it was not blue but indeed was still pink.

The stick was still pink. Motherfucker was still pink.

I had missed a period before but never 2. I knew as soon as good old aunt flow didn't visit for the second time in a row that I was Prego. I just didn't want to be true.

I turned around and eyed my garbage can, stuffed with home pregnancy tests.

But it was true. All 23 times it was true. I found myself praying for a faulty test just to see that little blue line. Well and maybe because I could lie saying it was the only test I took and sue the company for some serious dough. Dough that needed to raise this baby.

I thought back 2 months prior to the fun I was having then and the fun I was having now. How did I tell him I was fucking pregnant? "Hey remember me, the slut, we fucked and now I'm having you're kid." I almost wished I was having some losers baby at least then the bastard would be easier to get a hold of.

I sat on the porcelain throne and just cried, head in my hands and cried.

3 months later.

I am officially a whale. A fucking beluga whale. At five months pregnant my feet are slowly but surely disappearing.

I look down at them, maybe for the last time in a while before I knock softly on his dressing room door. I've put off doing this for so long but now that they were back in town and I had a friend backstage I thought that now was better then later.

Adam opens the door. He looks just as good as ever maybe even better. He takes one look at my swelling stomach and starts to shut the door in my face.

"Adam it's me Corey."

He looks at me confused.

"You know from SmackDown in Sacramento a while back."

"I know I remember you. I was just wondering how the girl I met then turned into this. You look horrible."

"I'm pregnant."

"I see."

"It's yours dumb ass."

He looks at me like deer in the headlights.

"I don't want any kids."

"Well you're stuck with one." I tell him becoming more and more angry by the second. You can't blame a hormonal pregnant lady.

He opens his wallet and throws a huge wade of money at me.

"Don't come back here." Adam said before slamming the door in my face.

"I don't want you're money you bastard!" I screamed pounding on the door. "I just want a father for my ba-ha-aby." I cried breaking down into tears. My hand fell to my stomach as I slid down onto the floor still leaning against his door.

After what seemed like hours I pulled myself up off the cold floor. I needed to pee and I needed to eat.

I stood there unable to move for a moment. Somewhat afraid to move, afraid the door might fling open and he'll change his mind and I wouldn't be there. I glanced at the wooden frame a couple of times before looking back down at my stomach.

"It's just you and me kid." I whispered as I ran a hand over my protruding belly. "And the horrible memories."


End file.
